


The Glam Rock God and his Dog

by banerising



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabbles, Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I got requested on tumblr. Most are under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glam Rock God and his Dog

You Can't

They were sitting in Nathan’s bedroom, Pickles was on the bed he had been on nearly a thousand times by now– Nathan was sitting against the window and staring down at the floor. Silence had been ripping at the two of them, but it affected Pickles a lot harder than it did Nathan.

Pickles felt like he was being devoured by the silence, his brain an angry black squiggles that kept trying to strangle him. He stared, helplessly as Nathan just seemed to take forever.

“ **No.** ” It was a single syllable that just destroyed Pickles.

The redheaded singer crumpled in on himself, a slow flinch away from the answer he was given. “You can’t– You _can’t_ , Nat’n.” Pickles whispered, his voice rough as he tried not to start crying. God, how pathetic was he?

Nathan raised a level glare on Pickles, “you’ve got the golden opportunity to get the **fuck**  away from your family. Don’t let me… us… stop you.”

* * *

 

Fight Me

They’ve been arguing off and on all week, causing unnecessary tension with the rest of the band and causing fights between the other three members. On a particularly stressful night, Pickles was blasted and angrily ranting at some of the Klokateers.

Nathan was walking down the hallway with a popsicle in his mouth when he heard the angry, Wisconsinite yelling– curious and eager, the singer walked around the corner to watch his best friend yell and shout about… the quality of nachos, the singer scoffed loudly and drew attention to himself.

Pickles whipped his head around like an ugly beast, wondering who dare would laugh at him before spotting the raven-haired asshole. Without hesitation, the drummer walked straight toward his best friend.. well, stumbled toward him; pointing his finger at Nathan angrily. “What the fuck are you laughing at?!” He practically shrieked with rage.

Startling when Pickles turned his ugly anger from the Hoodies to Nathan, the singer grimaced before just rolling his eyes as his more-than-likely drunk best friend stumbled toward him, yelling at him and just being an all out mess. Nathan pulled the popsicle from his mouth and leaned against the wall, “I didn’t laugh.” He corrected Pickles with a little bit of smug satisfaction.

Annoyed with the smug answer, Pickles crossed his arms while staring angrily at Nathan. “What the fuck is your problem lately, anyway?” The drummer finally decided to drag this whole fight into perspective because he was tired of it, but he also knew it’d piss Nathan off.

Successful with his mission, Nathan immediately looked pissed off and he pointed the blue colored popsicle at Pickles. “What the fuck is **your**  problem lately?” He growled in retort, getting closer to his best friend in hopes to intimidate him and have Pickles back down from the argument.

With the popsicle being shoved at him, he glared at it and briefly got the idea to bite it but that would mean he couldn’t answer Nathan. “You are!!” He finally shouted before smacking the popsicle out of the singer’s hand to get it out of his face. Pickles looked ready for a real fight. “You’re such an asshole!”

Staring as his popsicle flew and hit the floor in an ugly mess, Nathan got really pissed and got closer to Pickles, grabbing at his shirt. “You’re going to fucking pay for that.” Nathan said, his voice getting all dark and angry.

Despite how hot that was, Pickles put up a front with his anger and bared his teeth in an angry hiss. “Fight me, Nathan.”

* * *

 

You're So Small

The first time Pickles got high with Nathan was both the best and worst thing he could remember. It was the best because Nathan was a cuddly guy when he was high, it was also the best because the idiot sought Pickles out every time he got high and always asked to make sure he was okay and intently listen to whatever Pickles wanted to ramble on about.

It was the worst because Pickles could never get Nathan to really open up or admit any of this with him– it was the worst because Nathan, when sober or just drunk, adamantly refused to admit that he was so soft and gentle with Pickles when he was high as fuck. It was also the worst because Nathan said things when high, he made promises and just treated Pickles how Pickles really wanted to be treated– and when he wasn’t high, he didn’t keep his promises.

Pickles hated that Nathan couldn’t keep his promises.

This night had been no different for Pickles, he had gotten wasted since the time he woke up and just lazed around in his bedroom, letting himself sort of spiral because he didn’t know what else to do. Every time he had tried to talk to Nathan about the thoughts that consumed him, or the promises he tried to make, Nathan would just shut him down and call him a liar.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much and he was tired of hurting.

Pickles drank and drank and drank until he just couldn’t fell anything.

Pleasantly numb and close to just blacking out– probably just pass out wherever he was at, Pickles kicked something off to the side before tripping and just lying on the floor with his nose probably broken. He lied there, smelling iron and the mild stink of his floor before he heard his door open. “Geeet ouuuuuut!” He groaned loudly.

There was a pause after the demand to leave before the door shut and Pickles just relaxed. He pulled back and steadied himself on his knees, groaning and feeling the blood just pour down his nose. “Not again.” Pickles groaned to himself, he wiped some of it away and just looked at the blood with some trouble and then just gave up caring.

“You’re so small.” The sudden, familiar voice startled Pickles and he twisted to see Nathan standing there. Pickles’ face contorted, only made uglier by the blood before the drummer stood up, immediately throwing the bottle he had in his hand at Nathan.

Nathan didn’t flinch, he was proud of himself for not flinching as the bottle shattered behind him. He walked closer to Pickles, who was backing away and shouting at the singer to get out– Nathan moved a bit quicker than Pickles could counter. The singer grabbed a hold of Pickles’ arms and held him while he struggled, crying to have Nathan get the fuck out of his room.

“Stop.” Nathan said softer, he repeated it a few more times until Pickles was just a sobbing mess.

“Why?” Pickles begged after a little bit of silence, not sure what he was begging for yet but the words were there, he just had to get them out. “Why d’you do this to me?” He asked, looking up at Nathan with a mess of a face, his comb over dreads just as messed up. “Why d’you only come to me when you’re high?” Pickles moved his hands up to the front of Nathan’s shirt and grasped desperately, “why?!”

It hurt him, it hurt him that he did this to Pickles. It hurt to see the tears and blood on his best friend’s face and he let go of the drummer finally, his left hand moving up to the back of Pickles’ head before pulling him close– pulling him against Nathan’s broad chest. “I’m sorry.” It came out easier than he had ever expected it to, even now– even sober.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Nathan pulled Pickles to his bed and they lied there, in silence and Nathan just held Pickles while he cried more; at points Pickles would hit his chest and beat angry words into his brain but eventually… Pickles passed out. Nathan stayed with him through the night even.

When morning came, Pickles woke up to find Nathan still there– he was asleep, but he was there. “You look small,” Pickles murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
